


Fine Things

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [55]
Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Lace, Lingerie, Post-Canon, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I would make you all of the fine lace you could keep,” Ana teased, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Alice’s lips.  “Handkerchiefs, table linens, collars.  Perhaps even something to wear beneath your skirts.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Things

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Alice/Anastasia - lace. My dream headcanon is that Alice, Cyrus, Ana, and Will all just visit each other's homes and sleep in each other's beds in a big wonderful polyamorous love-fest. So yeah, you can read it in that universe if you'd like.

“I bet you are not used to such coarse materials anymore,” Alice said, apples of her cheeks flushing pink as she ran her hands over the handmade bed-linen in their Wonderland safe spot. 

“Nonsense,” Ana said, winding her fingers through Alice’s.  “I used to be skilled at making lace when I lived with my mother.  This is fine work,” she said, touching the lace edging on the pink blanket. 

“My stepmother made it,” Alice said, grinning.  She sat up, her hair falling over her shoulder and covering her bare breasts, much to Ana’s chagrin.  “I’m afraid I never acquired such delicate skills.”

“I would make you all of the fine lace you could keep,” Ana teased, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Alice’s lips.  “Handkerchiefs, table linens, collars.  Perhaps even something to wear beneath your skirts.”

Alice smiled, eyes crinkling in pleasure.  “I was wondering where you got such items,” she said, digging through the blankets to find the rose-red lace chemise she hurriedly stripped from Ana’s body earlier.  “They don’t have these in London, this is for sure.”

“Well, this is Wonderland, dearest Alice,” Ana said, twining her arms around Alice’s neck and bringing her down for another kiss.  “Anything is possible.”


End file.
